


某一次加班结束后的早上

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform, 流水账, 破车 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 非常的，流水账而且日常。复健向。以下正文





	某一次加班结束后的早上

**Author's Note:**

> 非常的，流水账而且日常。复健向。  
> 以下正文

麻雀的声音透过厚重的窗帘，闯入室内已变得模糊不清。艰难从窗帘布的缝隙挤入的阳光微乎其微，照得空中一小块区域的灰尘发亮，然后慵懒地打在被褥的一角。

一双蹬出被子外的小腿似乎感受到这点阳光的温度，将腿往被窝里缩了缩，紧接着整个身体都不由自主地缩成一小团，裹成了一颗软乎乎的球。

被抢走了被子的卫宫睁开惺忪的眼睛。

今天是休假日。

卫宫用眼角瞟了眼旁边，某人缩在被子里只露出了几缕蓝色的发丝，还睡得黑甜。

他用力闭了闭眼睛，让刚苏醒的大脑调动了一下身下某个部位的肌肉群。那异常的涨感让他有点头疼，昨晚库丘林回来得太晚，自己估计等得直接睡着了，而库丘林估计也是洗漱完毕倒头就睡。

——这段时间的连续加班太累了吧。

卫宫其实跟库丘林是同一间公司的不同部门，大学双箭头暗恋升级为办公室恋情，然后迈入同居生活。公司忙起来全部人一起连续加班，但部门间职责不同，这次卫宫就比库丘林先一步闲下来。

卫宫轻手轻脚地坐起身，无视身后的某些异样，将库丘林身上盖的被子一把扯开。然而劳累了这么久的库丘林，瞌睡虫的威力十分强大，他的意识尚在混沌醒不来，一手摸到被子就又裹回了身上。

不过卫宫的目的也达到了——库丘林只裹了上半身，只穿着一条内裤的下半身还露在外面呢。

三角裤里顶着一个小帐篷，还没完全勃起，尺寸就挺可观的。

以前库丘林心血来潮，还用过自己的老二来量卫宫里面有多深。当然，就算知道了深度不及自己的长度，该全塞进去的还是照样塞，摸着卫宫下腹那被顶得隐隐鼓起的地方，库丘林的骚话都说得得劲几分。

卫宫从床头柜拿出润滑液，他昨晚怎么放进去，现在拉开抽屉就是怎么样，这让他莫名又有点烦躁。

原本昨天听库丘林说忙完今天就解放了，卫宫在准备晚饭的时候开始就无意识地开始想晚上的流程：

库丘林估计挺晚才会回来，晚饭肯定又是随便买个饭团应付。可以做点再加热也好吃的菜存在冰箱里，回来的时候饿了也可以加热吃……冰箱里好像没有啤酒了，一会儿去便利店买好了，顺便再买几盒安全套……

直到他做完准备躺在床上，看着闹钟指向深夜时分，库丘林也还没回来。

卫宫往手上挤了一坨润滑液，手指收拢握了握，熟练地涂在了库丘林的肉棒上。抹匀后就好动作许多，卫宫面色平常地套弄着，感到它的尺寸和硬度的变化，抬眼看了一眼库丘林。

缩在被子里的脸倒是有了点焦躁的表情，也不知道梦里看见了什么，呼吸因生理性的欲望而加速，喉间咕哝着听不清的几声。

卫宫满意了。

他昨晚是做好了充足的准备，想着两人都快大半月没做了，库丘林这耐心没他好的，肯定发现了自己的准备工作之后就二话不说先结实干一次。卫宫不怕饿狠了的库丘林会怎么折腾自己，他反而是怕游刃有余的库丘林的满嘴骚话。

简单来说，饿狠了的不止库丘林，卫宫自己也想做，但是他又不想库丘林说出自己的心思。

卫宫最后拿指尖轻点库丘林那鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，脱下了自己的内裤。沾着润滑液的手伸向身后，在入口处摸到塑胶的底座，将含了一整晚的肛塞拔了出来。

因为含得太久过于熟稔，拔出时像抽掉了自己身体的一部分，肛塞被完全拔出后拉出一大条银丝，一种诡异的空腹感让他忍不住缩了缩身后穴口。

卫宫深呼吸，扶着库丘林那肉棒对准自己身后，慢慢坐了下去。含了一整晚东西的甬道畅通无阻，呼吸间就吃进了大半，顶到了最深处。卫宫满足地呼出大口热气，把散乱的发随意往后拨，撩起自己的上衣，捻起柔软的乳头。

不得不说，虽然平时他总喜欢嘲讽库丘林的脑子在这肉棒上，但是他确实是对它满意极了

库丘林身上的肌肉紧绷了起来，攥紧了手中的被褥，已经有了苏醒的迹象。

卫宫闭眼自顾自地抬腰又压下，顶着自己喜欢的位置，还觉得不太够，改成用牙齿咬着衣服下摆，双手都用来玩弄自己的乳头。每次库丘林进来他都有种食欲被满足了的感觉，好像真的在吃着什么珍馐美味，他的内壁对它又舔又亲、又吸又含。肠液像止不住的口水淌下，糊在穴口附近一大片的区域，甚至沾在库丘林的胯间，黏黏糊糊的，在卫宫坐下又抬腰的时候，接触面拉开数条黏丝。

库丘林终于是在这摇晃中醒过来了。

身下的火热难耐让他的意识清醒得很快，他投来的炽热目光连闭着眼睛专心自己玩的卫宫都不由得睁开了眼。

“早。”卫宫开口，起床以来的第一句话，参杂了性欲而嘶哑。

库丘林撑起上半身，搂过卫宫的脖子带着他摔回床上，上身紧贴着吻在了一起。刚醒这会儿也想不起多少吻技，他们慢悠悠地舌头交缠，叙旧似的玩闹，和平得仿佛他们现在没有身体连在一起，而只是下班归家时一个想念的吻。

“早。”库丘林的声音慵懒至极，闭着眼睛缱绻地亲着卫宫的侧脸，“我是不是错过了昨晚的大餐？”

卫宫听出了库丘林指的是什么，故意曲解道：“你是错过了，一会儿午饭自己加热吃。”

“我喜欢老婆亲自喂我。”库丘林的一只手伸向卫宫的屁股，掰开他的一边臀瓣，往肉穴里顶了顶：“就像现在这样。”

库丘林的喘息声就在卫宫耳边，两人贴紧的胸膛里，心跳声像是在比赛般争着跳动。

他们许久没有亲密了，不酣畅淋漓干一场，都觉得加班的日子还没过去。

卫宫拍拍库丘林抱着自己的手臂：“换个姿势。”

然后他让库丘林的肉棒滑出，自己仰躺回床上，屈起一边长腿好露出身下殷红的穴口。闭合不上的穴口空虚地一缩一缩，周边粘稠的液体都快要被打发成奶油状的东西。

——这几天天气预报好像说都会是晴天。

卫宫在库丘林压上来的时候想着：床单洗了很快就干。

那肉棒又钻回了他身体里，库丘林也闯入了他的脑子里让他无法思考下去了。他主动地抓紧身下的床单，顺着库丘林的动作抬高自己的下身，被掐着大腿内侧的肉操进了床垫。

“没帮我带套？”库丘林喘着问，特意抽出大半截示意卫宫看过去：“因为饿了？”

“听起来……啊，你似乎很、很像我把你夹断？”

库丘林又把自己的捅了回去，全根没入：“求之不得。”

他那凶猛动作间拍打在卫宫后臀上的囊袋，发出的声音似乎比平时都要沉闷。库丘林继续说：“而且，孩子们想妈妈了。”

卫宫听罢反射性夹紧了穴口——库丘林就是想要他这种反应。

如果卫宫是女人的话，在这样的攻势下都会被操得打开子宫口等着甘霖的灌溉。他的呻吟拔高，如库丘林所愿，把所有心思都放在他们相连的地方，他们确实是有颇长的一段时间没有深入彼此了，以至现在他们都有点当初初尝禁果的猴急。

库丘林感到自己即将高潮，帮着卫宫揉捏他前端带着他一同冲刺。到达最高点后，他趴在卫宫身上哑着嗓子道：“啊……尿急。”

卫宫喘着粗气，手软脚软地想推开他：“那你快去。”

“但是不想拔出来……”库丘林装出可怜兮兮的声音，“再来一发……之后我再去厕所。”

卫宫翻了个白眼，真让他再来一发，射出来的就不止浓得发黄的精液了。

“……上完厕所再继续。”

“哦……”仿佛有一双狗耳朵耷拉了下来，库丘林磨磨蹭蹭地从卫宫身上爬起来，拔出来的动作慢得仿佛即将生离死别。好不容易抽出一半，他又以一种“其实你还是舍不得我拔出来吧”的眼神看向卫宫，卫宫直接抬脚踹在他腰侧，十足的拔屌无情。

“不是我抽得慢，是你夹着我不想让我走。”库丘林睁着眼睛说瞎话。

卫宫挑眉：“不劳烦你了。”说罢干脆利落地侧身就让那二两肉滑了出来，软着的老二就是库丘林想插回去都做不到了。

“去。”

库丘林幽怨地走去了卫生间。

卫宫陷在被褥间看着库丘林的背影，偷偷扯起一抹笑意。

“午餐想吃什么？”

卫生间传来库丘林的声音：“想吃得丰盛点，天天加班吃饭团，憋死我了。”

“行，那一会儿我们去超市再买点食材。”

库丘林从卫生间探出脑袋：“可以顺便扛几瓶酒回来。”

“啤酒的话，我昨天已经买了。”

“是吗……我昨天回来太累了，都没开过冰箱。”

解决生理需求还草草冲了一下身体的库丘林很快又跑回了床边，亲着卫宫稍微汗湿的侧脸：“我们再来一发就起床洗漱。”

卫宫瞟了一眼床头柜旁的钟，伸手抱住了库丘林的脖子将他拉近自己。

“九点半必须出门，你看着来。”

“遵命，老婆大人。”

END


End file.
